Hanya Untukmu
by MineMineChan
Summary: Ichigo yang buta dan Inoue yang mencintai Ichigo apa adanya.  Namun setelah Inoue kehilangan matanya Ichigo malah membuatnya sakit hati.    Yang lengkapnya baca aja..  RnR Pleaseee


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Sensei... ohohoho..

Warning : Gaje, abal, Typo, Aneh, Bikin sakit mata dan lain-lain

**Hanya Untukmu**

Saat hari cerah 2 pasangan dengan warna rambut yang sama-sama mencolok sedang asik berbincang-bincang,.

"Inoue?" Panggil seorang lelaki pada kekasihnya yang berama Inoue.

"Ya, Ichigo?" Jawab Inoue pada kekasihnya yang bernama Ichigo.

"Apa kau mau denganku yang buta ini?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kau itu bicara apa sih? Aku tidak peduli tentang matamu itu, aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku apa adanya." Jawab Inoue sambil tersenyum. Walaupun Ichigo tidak bisa melihat tapi dia bisa merasakan bahwa senyuman Inoue itu adalah senyuman yang paling manis untuknya.

"Syukurlah, aku senang sekali, dan aku mencintaimu apa adanya Inoue." Kata Ichigo.

"Terima Kasih Ichigo." Kata Inoue sambil emeluk lengan kekar Ichigo.

"Inoue." Panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku bisa melihat lagi?" Tanya Ichigo. Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo itu Inoue kelihatan sedang berpikir dan menyunggingkan senyuman yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Tentu saja bisa Ichigo, besok kau akan mendapatkan donor mata jadi kau akan bisa melihat lagi." Jawab Inoue.

"Benarkah itu Inoue?"

"Tentu saja Ichigo."

"Tapi siapa orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untuku?"

"Heeeemm, maaf orang itu tidak mau memberi tahu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena rahasia." Jawab Orihime.

Merekapun terus berbincang hingga matahari terbenam.

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya dokter kepada 'Pendonor mata' tersebut.

"Iya." Jawabnya.

Operasi pun di mulai, setelah memakan waktu beberapa jam akhirnya proses operasi berjalan lancar.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa kau siap Kurosaki-san?" Tanya dokter yang hendak membuka perban yang melilit pada mata Ichigo setelah di operasi.

"Iya, dokter." Jawab Ichigo. Dokter pun membuka perban dan menyuruh Ichigo membuka matanya sesuai intruksinya.

"Baiklah, buka matamu perlahan ya." Kata dokter. Ichigo pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"A..aku bisa melihat lagi." Kata Ichigo kegirangan.

"Selamat Kurosaki-san." Kata dokter yang ikut berbahagia.

Ichigo pun segera menelpon Inoue.

"Halo" Sapa Inoue.

"Halo, Inoue aku sudah bisa melihat sekarang aku ingin menemuimu di taman biasa kita bertemu ya." Kata Ichigo.

"Iya."

Ichigo pun segera pergi ke taman tersebut dimana ia dan orihime akan bertemu.

Setelah Ichigo sampai di taman tersebut sudah ada seorang prempuan yang mnunggunya dan mmbawa tongkat disana.

"Inoue." Panggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Itukah kau?" Tanya Inoue yang meraba-raba tubug Ichigo. Ichigo sangat kaget mengetahui bahwa Inoue juga buta, entah kenapa emosi nya naik dan dia merasa benar-benar kecewa.

"Jadi kau juga buta?" Tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku buta." Kata Inoue.

"Jadi kau benar-benar buta? Aku tidak mau jadi pacar perempuan buta sepertimu, aku tidak mau hidup bersamamu, hidup dengan orang buta itu merepotkan, aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi denganmu." Kata Ichigo pada Inoue. Mendengar perkataan Ichigo itu membuat Inoue shock dan bear-benar sakit hati.

"Tapi Ichigo….. "

"Mulai sekarang kita putus." Kata Ichigo setengah berteriak dan segera pergi meninggalkan Inoue. Inoue benar-benar shock mendengar pernyataan dari Ichigo dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi tidak ada semangat hidup lagi yang dia rasakan hanyalah sakit hati dan kekecewaan yang luar biasa, Inoue sudah tidak tahu lagi harus kemana saat dia menyelusuri jalan raya dia tertabrak oleh mobil bus dan dilarikan ke RS Karakura.

Drrrttt….Drrrttt…..

Ichigo yang sedang asik mengelilingi kota dengan mata barunya merasa bahwa hp nya bergetar dia pun segera mengambil hp nya dari saku celananya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo." Sapa Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo cepat kau ke RS Karakura sekarang juga." Kata seorang perempuan di sebrang telepon.

"Siapa kau? Untuk apa aku kesana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sudahlah kau ingin berbicara dengan pendonormu bukan?"

"Ya."

Ichigo pun segera pergi menuju RS Karakura, setelah sampai Ichigo melihat perempuan berambut hitam pendek menghampirinya.

"Kau Ichigo?" Tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Ya."

"Ikut aku." Kata perempuan itu. Ichigo pun mengikuti perempuan tersebut menuju ruangan pasien,perempuan itu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan terlihatlah sosok perempuan berambut orange dengan banyak darah di sekitar kepalanya.

"Inoue." Kata Ichigo.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar saja." Pinta Inoue yang nafasnya terengah-engah. Ichigo pun menuruti keinginan Inoue, jauh dilubuk hati Ichigo dia merasa kasian melihat 'mantan kekasihnya' dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Maaf aku telah mengecewakanmu." Kata Inoue memulai pembicaraan.

"….." Ichigo tak menanggapi perkataan Inoue.

"Mungkin aku sudah tak ada harapan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi, tujuanku sudah musnah." Kata Inoue lagi. Ichigo hanya diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Inoue itu tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Ichigo." Panggil Inoue lemas.

"hm?" Hanya itu respon Ichigo.

"Jaga mataku baik-baik." Kata Inoue seraya menghembuskan nafas trakhirnya. Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan Inoue yang terakhir itu sangat kaget, pupil matanya mengecil, dia benar-benar shock mendengar pernyataan Inoue yang terakhir kalinya itu. Saat Ichigo sedang mencoba untuk berpikir jernih perempuan yang menelpon Ichigo yang tak lain adalah sahabat Inoue, Tatsuki, masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut melihat Inoue yang sudah tak bernyawa dan melihat Ichigo yang benar-benar sangat shock.

"Dialah pendonor matamu, hanya untukmu dia rela kehilangan matanya, Orihime Inoue. Orang yang paling mencintaimu." Kata Tatsuki. Mendengar perkataan Tatsuki Ichigo benar-benar sangat kaget sehingga tidak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata, tanpa sadar air mata Ichigo pun tumpah dan mengalir dengan derasnya, Ichigo kemudian mendekati tubuh Inouedan memeluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut.

"Inoue, aku berjanji akan menjaga matamu ini." Kata Ichigo seraya mencium lembut bibir Inoue.

-4 Tahun Kemudian-

4 tahun saat kematian Inoue, Ichigo tidak mau mencari perempuan lain, nama "Inoue" Masih terukir jelas dalam hati Ichigo, dia sangat mnyesali kata-kata yang telah dia ucapkan pada Inoue. Saat dia sedang melamun di jalan, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang menambraknya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata perempuan tersebut. Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya melihat perempuan yang menabraknya itu. Alangkah kagetnya dia sosok yang menabraknya adalah sosok yang sangat dia rindukan, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat orange panjang, tinggi nya, wajahnya benar-benar misip dengan sosok yang sangat sangat dia ingin temui.

"Orihime… Ino…ue?" Gumam Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya perempuan tersebut.

The End


End file.
